gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Z2F7-0W1 Mephistopheles Gundam
The Z2F7-0W1 Mephistopheles Gundam (aka Mephistopheles, Mephisto Gundam, Mephito) is an extremely dangerous mobile suit was first made to be used by Chimera as one of the highest elite squadron as it's field officer in charge as while as a combat forecaster during battles. This mobile suit is used by Chairman's second-hand woman, miss Clare Rebirth, who is the vice-president of Chimera serves under him and gives tactic forecasts well still on the battlefield. Technology & Combat Characteristics The technology and capabilities are superior more updated then the Ikazuchi's original blueprint. It specializing in general range combat which makes is balanced in battle able to battle at both close range combat as well as a ranged combat at the same time. Thanks to its lance it can keep an enemy to a range well it attacks with it's other weapons including it's dangerous chest cannon. Armaments Melee Weapons *'"Banshee" Chaos Hybrid Lance' :A drill-like spear used primarily for mid-range combat, the Banshee is capable of high-speed rotation to burrow through thick enemy armor. In addition to this, the weapon is installed with a powerful CP enhanced Beam Blast that can be fired from the tip of the spear. As such, the Banshee is a very powerful weapon in both mid-range and long-ranged combat, capable of punching holes into armor at either range. *'"Virtuous-Breaker" Egner-Whip' :One installed in each binder, the Egner-Whip are powerful wire-grapples system capable of attacking enemies at range and from many different directions. These claws are made of very dense, very powerful materials, making them very difficult to cut through or otherwise damage. when attached the Mephisto than lets out a that electrify the pilot of the enemy mobile suit. *'MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" CP Beam Sword' :Because the CP Sword has difficulty being damaged without a certain amount of impact, it remains more durable than the other, as it uses beam swords, including two mounted on the feet. *'MA-M050G "Hyper Lacerta" Large CP Beam Saber' :The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber which burns brighter than the normal version of beam blades. The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. Ranged Weapons *'MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Thunder Leo features two head-mounted MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, which is used to shoot down incoming enemy missiles, bits and enemy units at close range. *'"Regret" Custom Chest Chaos Particle Cannon' :The Custom Chaos Particle Cannon is extremely powerful, but literally with one very unique twist to it. The particle cannon can change direction based on the location of the enemy. This makes this Gundam even more dangerous than its predecessor. *'"Namahage" Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large CP cannons the new custom version of this is able to fire from the hips of the Gundam well in battle. *'"Hotaru" CP Missiles' :Each missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and an explosive payload. Bit Weapons *'CP Dragoon' :CP Dragoon are enhanced and improved versions of the original CP Dragoon, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities and they are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals. Like their predecessors, the CP Dragoon double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers which are great for fighting a single or more than one enemies at once. *'CP Large Dragoon' :The Fin Dragoon have greater fire power than regular CP Dragoon, but are larger thus less maneuverable, but still retains it speed. The large CP dragoon can detach and be remotely operated like other fang weapons and work together with the smaller version to make heavy amounts of damage on the battlefield. Optional Weapons *'Beam Boomerang' :For added ranged combat the Mephisto also carries two beam boomerangs, which are usually stored on the slots on its shoulder. System Features *'Anti-beam Coating' : Anti-beam coating is a material that can be applied to the surface of objects to make them resistant to beam weaponry. Nearly all mobile suit shields have an anti-beam coating applied to the outer layer of the mobile suit. *'Binders' :The binders contain high-speed thrusters that can move to enable sudden changes of direction, as well as faster moments in joints. History Gallery Mephito Core Fighter Unit.jpg|Core Fighter Unit gn-008-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit MA-SX628_Fodio_drill_lance.jpg|"Banshee" Hybrid Spear Trivia *Mephistopheles (/ˌmɛfɪˈstɒfɪˌliːz/, German pronunciation: mefɪˈstɔfɛlɛs; also Mephistophilus, Mephistophilis, Mephostopheles, Mephisto, Mephastophilis, and variants) is a demon featured in German folklore. He originally appeared in literature as the demon in the Faust legend, and he has since appeared in other works as a stock character version of the Devil. *Like Beelzebub, in D&D Mephistopheles a Arch-Devil Lord of the nine-plains of hell ruling his hell-frozen-over wasteland with a iron fist. He is portrayed as the master of Lies and Betrayal, which is shown through with the pilot of this mobile suit using lies and betrayal to move through the ranks and poisons the world in hopes of making more money. Category:Gundam Category:Zero Era Category:Chimera